


Emulation Chronicles Part 1: That one Reddit dipshit who used AMD

by Alegend45



Series: Emulation Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegend45/pseuds/Alegend45





	Emulation Chronicles Part 1: That one Reddit dipshit who used AMD

I am on Reddit’s r/emulation subreddit, looking for some new emulation news, when suddenly, I see someone with a fucking AMD FX-series processor talking about how fast it is, and how “Intel plebs should just get rekt.” Calm turns to confusion, which quickly turns to rage. Rage over the sheer stupidity on display here.

Intel is literally better than AMD right now in every way. Especially after AMD released fucking Bulldozer. How the FUCK could this dumbass think AMD is better? This fucker is bragging about how his 5 GHz AMD processor could crush a puny 4 GHz i7 any day, causing the plot, and the stupidity, to thicken.

How does this person not know of the megahertz myth and the fact that it is indeed a myth? How has person not seen the extensive benchmarks PROVING that Intel is better at both single-threaded and multi-threaded performance, in his “research”? How stupid can a human get before they can’t even dress themselves in the morning? I seethe with rage. He sees how Dolphin runs less than fullspeed and assumes it’s unoptimized, and is simultaneously baffled with how all those demonstration videos run so fast. He assumes it’s his GPU, even though it’s a fucking Radeon R5 240, and I KNOW those can run Dolphin faster than fullspeed, even using OpenGL on Windows 10. Sure it’s not GOOD, but it gets the job done fast enough.

I am absolutely livid at this point, and I decide to type up a reply explaining my position and how he’s an utter fucking idiot… His response was “git gud, normie scum.”

I fucking hate stupid people.


End file.
